


Runaway Brother

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: Another from the Runaway series, this time Matt thinking about TK





	Runaway Brother

I don’t own characters/Digimon.

Third part in my Runaway series.

Hope you enjoy!

 

 

I just wish he’d get his shit together. I’m his brother, I’m supposed to care for him, take care of him, but he doesn’t let me.

Kari, the one who he was closest to, can’t even think of him anymore, it causes her too much pain. Rumors were he was gay, I don’t care about that, I care about him.

He was on drugs, I don’t care about that, I care about him.

He went to jail, I don’t care about that, I care about him.

I care about him, but he doesn’t care about that. 

We all cared about him, all of us fought for him in more ways than one. He abandoned us; me.

First our mother died, leaving him to move back in with dad and me, then dad got sick which was hard enough with me taking care of them both. But TK checked out, leaving us alone. Then dad passed. TK showed to the funeral, but we’ve not really seen him since. He’s nothing like the cute little boy who was my best friend and brother. He’s nothing like he used to be, I didn’t think someone could change that much.

I hear about him sometimes from friends that ran into him, you know, when he’s not in jail of course.

I’m just so disappointed in him, and I partially feel I am to blame, but I wonder if there was anything I could do to change what happened. Was he destined to become this way against all of us fighting for him or did we not fight hard enough?

I know I remind Kari of TK too often, but I try to make her happy.  She tries to make me happy too. We grew close in our worry for him. I know she loved him, but I know she doesn’t see me as a replacement. We started dating a couple years ago, and it’s been wonderful. With no family left, her family has become mine. Tai was always a brother to me anyway, so not much has changed there.

It’s surprising how deep these scars go. Kari and I both say we are past it, past his presence, but we both know we will never fully be over it. He will forever be the reason we have holes in our hearts.  To Kari, he was going to be her prince charming, such a crushing reality to see him this way. For me, a brother forever, for eternity; someone to always call on, always be there for. But he threw us away too many times. He will not be welcome in our lives if the time ever comes.

Although that could be another thing we say we are past, and we could welcome him in with open arms.

It’s hard to tell unless it happens, but all I know is, time does not heal all wounds.


End file.
